White angels have no wings fanfic - White Angels in Prison
by TimeMask
Summary: Fanfic of Yeonhwa's redemption, takes place after ending of White Angels Have No Wings. Pairings are Yeonhwa x Dahye and Yeonhwa x Ayeon love triangle. Yoonseo x self respect. Story will focus on drama and fights with Yeonhwa. Safe for work story. I hope this fanfic can give other people ideas to start their own White angels fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**White Angels in Prison**

I'm busy with work so progress may take time. Later chapters will be longer then chapter 1 but I want to keep each chapter short and sweet as possible.

I want to give Yeonhwa some reasons for being crazy which will be revealed in this fanfic and to make her character more developed and sympathetic. Yeonhwa being lonely as a kid isn't a compelling reason for her attacking her sister, I feel the author Gado could have shown more of her childhood and shown how Yeonhwa became what she is.

Yeonhwa is my fav character in white angels but I wish she was able to redeem herself before the story ended so I decided to write this story. Yeonhwa seems to be a sociopath but it's possible she could change if Ayeon was a positive influence on her and if the author had decided to continue the story.

Also I think people should have learned Dahye's true nature as a bully and she should have been punished for strangling and beating up Yoonseo repeatedly.

In this story Yeonhwa will end up being taller then Dahye due to Dahye's smoking stunting her growth.

The model Nastya Zhidkova is like a real life version of Yeonhwa, she is considered to be the most beautiful albino in the world.

\- TimeMask

Chapter 1 The angels victims

 _4 weeks after_ _Yeonhwa is imprisoned._

Baek Yeonhwa hurt everyone she become close with even her sister, time heals all but for Yang Dahye she is still suffering more than the other girls are.

Yang Minhye laughed as she squinted at a picture of a baby Sohwa being held by Yeonhwa, "you look like a cute doll!" Minhye joked as she held the dusty old Baek photo album.

Sohwa and Ayeon were sat next to Minhye, they looked shocked as they remembered how Yeonhwa called Sohwa her doll and treated her as such. The girls were hanging out at Sohwa's house having just finished studying.

Sohwa pushed those bad memories away and quickly said "unnie I wasn't cute as a baby I had wrinkles on my forehead and made ugly expressions!". "It's the first time I've looked through this photo album I found it in the attic".

Ayeon smirked "I think you look charming as a baby" Ayeon turned the page on the photo album and was surprised to see a girl who looked like herself in a picture with Yeonhwa.

"This girl looks just like you Ayeon but she has yellow eyes and she's holding my unnie it looks like Yeonhwa was around 4 years old in this picture" Sohwa remarked "I wonder who she is? maybe it's time I visited my unnie and asked her why she assaulted me, if she regrets it now and maybe I could ask her about the picture too ".

"Are you sure your ready for that Sohwa?" Minhye said worriedly "your sister is ...well crazy who knows what she may do if you try visit her, you said she enjoys hurting people so that's why she assaulted you". "also you have been looking a little pale and sickly lately and you said you've been feeling tired lately maybe you should rest some more before thinking about visiting your sister".

"I guess looking pale and sickly runs in the family" Sohwa whispered as she felt faint and held her hand to her head as her vision blurred.

"SOHWA!" Minhye and Ayeon screamed as Sowha collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dahye's regret

Thoughts are in brackets ( )

2 weeks after Sohwa collapses

Dahye was in her room striking a punching bag that had a picture of Yeonhwa on it. Dahye thought she would feel better now she had locked up Yeonhwa but she felt empty, her pride hurt from the fact that she let Yeonhwa overpower her and tie her up so many times. She felt the urge to run to were Yeonhwa was and get even with her.

"Dahye can I come in?" Minhye said being careful not to upset the volatile blonde girl as she entered the room. She noticed Dahye punching the bag again (at least she's getting some exercise but I wish she wouldn't stay in this room all the time) Minhye thought sadly.

"Its been 6 weeks since Yeonhwa was locked up in that correctional facility maybe you should forget about her and get some exercise outside".

"Whatever...you were out again with Yeonhwa's dolls again weren't you? you traitor!" Dahye said with disgust referring to Ayeon, Sohwa and Yoonseo. "Dahye I told you to stop calling them that."

"Aren't you getting bored hanging out with Yoonseo? She's so bland you seem to care more about them then you do about me especially that brat Sohwa".

Minhye put her hand to her forhead "you know Sohwa is very ill I told you what the doctor said about her condition, I just want us to do the right thing". "Dahye would you do me a big favour and come with me, Sohwa and Ayeon to visit Yeonhwa in 10 minutes, Sowha looks up to you and could use your support".

"Wait didn't you tell me to forget about that crazy albino and now you want me to visit her!" Dahye said her voice cracking."

"I hate them all Sohwa and especially that crazy albino but if you agree to stop nagging me to leave my room I'll come with you" Dahye snorted (I guess I could go see if Yeonhwa is as miserable as I am it's not like I missed her or anything).

Minhye noticed Dahye blushing and thought (she agreed to visit Yeonhwa fairly easily and she looks excited I wonder if she actually likes that albino or is she still struggling to deal with what happened).

"Let's get in the car and pick up the girls remember Yeonhwa will be watched she can't hurt you anymore" Minhye said, "Whataver" Dahye mumbled. They both went downstairs, put on their coats and opened the front door. Minhye unlocked her car doors, "OUCH!" Dahye whined as she hit her head on the roof of the car. (I'm spacing out I need to focus I'm not going to let that Crazy Bitch control me anymore) Dahye thought as she sat down and tied her seatbelt.

Minhye drove to the Baek house, Ayeon and Sohwa were already waiting outside. "Get in girls" Minhye said smiling, her smile faded when she saw Yoonseo running down the street towards the. (Yoonseo is starting to suffocate me with her constant need for attention) Minhye thought.

"Are your going somewhere" Yoonseo said coughing from having run so fast. "we are going to visit Yeaonhwa you can come if you like" Minhye said with a forced smile. Dahye grumbled (why does my sister like that Yoonseo so much she's a eyesore).

Yoonseo hobbled into the car sitting behind a angry looking Dahye was in the front passenger seat. Dahye smirked and proceeded to push her seat back crushing Yoonseo legs and leaving her very little room.

Sohwa looked at Ayeon noticing how uncomfortable she looked and held her hand smiling at her. Ayeon thought (its awkward with both Dahye and Yoonseo in the car, Dahye is still a bully as well). Yoonseo happily asked "can we listen to some music and stop for ice cream". "No be quiet bowl-hair cut girl" Dahye said angrly throwing a pepsi can at her head "and stay away from my sister you little freak". Minhye sighed (this is going to be a long drive).

40 minutes later the girls arrived at the correctional facility called Serenity girls rehabilitation centre, they all stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. "Its time to get some answers from my sister" Sohwa said feeling anxious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Maidens Fight

The girls walked into Serenity girls rehabilitation building and told the women at the reception they were here to see Yeonhwa. The receptionist told them to take a seat and Mr Tenma would arrive shortly. It was a long hot drive and all the girls were tired and annoyed.

(I've got to toughen up so I look strong in front of that crazy albino why am I so nervous) Dahye thought trying to calm the butterfly's in her stomach.

"I'm just going to buy us something from the vending machine down the hall" Minhye said smiling (it looks like Dahye is getting along well with everyone) Minhye thought with a spring in her step as she walked down the hall.

Dahye sat next to Ayeon looking annoyed, "Ayeon you look terrible you not getting enough sleep or are you still upset about Yeonhwa being a psycho who bullies everyone" Dahye said with a menacing smile on her face.

"Yeonhwa has some mental issues but what's your excuse Dahye? Yoonseo told me how you strangled her you're not much different from Yeaonhwa plus your face looks gaunt probably from all the smoking you do" Ayeon said annoyed with how stuck up Dahye always was.

"I'm nothing like that bitch! I hope she stays locked up forever" Dahye said. Dahye was so angry she felt like she was seeing red (this bitch thinks I'm like that albino she only likes Yeonhwa since she never assaulted her it's unfair).

Ayeon felt a sharp pain as Dahye punched Ayeon full force in the mouth knocking Ayeon out of her chair and causing Ayeon's spit to fly out her mouth, leaving a red mark on her cheek.

Ayeon wiped the spit from her mouth (Dahye thinks I'm a weakling I'll show her) Ayeon grabbed Dahye's long blonde hair and slapped her in the face leaving a red hand print on her pale cheek.

Dahye slapped Ayeon who then grabbed Dahye's hand looking her in the eye, "AHH" Dahye cried as she was thrown to the floor. Ayeon stood above her looking her in the eye while griping her arm tightly "I'm not taking your bullshit anymore" Dahye started to cry from the pain and looked scared which caused Ayeon to step back.

"STOP right now Ayeon!" Minhye said panting having ran down the hall dropping snacks as she went. "My little sister's face is all red how could you" Minhye said holding Dahye who cried into her unnies arms.

Yoonseo blinked looking shocked but then smirked at Dahye's crying face while Sohwa looked horrified.

"Minhye you always side with Dahye, she hit me first and has bullied me for years!" Ayeon replied with tears in her eyes.

"That's no excuse my little sis is hurt!" Minhye replied she hated to see Dahye cry.

"What about when Dahye strangled Yoonseo she left bruises all over her body and you did nothing to stop it so stop acting like Dahye is perfect" Ayeon shouted

"I wanted to stop it but I..." Minhye said feeling remorse.

"You knew she was attacking me as well but you let Dahye do whatever she wanted".

"I'm sorry Ayeon I should have been stronger and stopped both Dahye and Yeonhwa but I didn't know what to do" Minhye whimpered. "I'm sorry too Minhye I had no idea about Yeonhwa's true nature but I think she can change".

Dahye looked sad being compared to Yeonhwa by her sister but then her heart went cold as she saw a familiar girl smiling at her from across the room hiding behind a door.

"Miss bully you look well" Yeonhwa joked as she walked towards the girls.

Dahye tried to hide her face feeling shame at looking so weak in front of the albino girl who crushed her weeks beforehand.

"My names Tenma I'm Yeonhwa's therapist is everything OK here" Mr Tenma asked as he walked behind Yeonhwa toward the girls.

"Sorry we had a long drive and were all on edge" Minhye said helping her sister stand up as Dahye made eye contact with Yeaonhwa who licked her lips causing Dahye to want to run out of the building.

"OK lets walk to my office, Miss Yeonhwa would you get some ice out of my office fridge to put on the blonde girls bruised face" Mr Tenma said.

"with pleasure" Yeonhwa smirked blowing Dahye a kiss, Dahye looked away causing Yeonhwa to chuckle. The girls walked to the office while Dahye looked down at the floor feeling humiliated.

Inside the office Yeonhwa put some ice to Dahye's face while never breaking eye contact with her, Dahye had no idea what to do but she felt powerless as Yeonhwa held her face with both hands.

Mr Tenma walked toward Sohwa and shook her hand. "Yeonhwa has made a lot of progress in our therapy sessions she's really calmed down. I noticed she would have wild mood swings so I sent her to a doctor and he said she has a chemical imbalance in her brain and a Hormonal imbalance" Mr Tenma said.

"Yeah the albino is crazy you didn't need a doctor to tell you that" Dahye said as Yeonhwa stroked her face causing her to shiver in disgust.

"Chemical inbalance? Does that mean she needs to take drugs to fix it?" Sohwa asked. "For now she said she'd like to try get her mood swings under control without the drugs such as improving her diet and therapy. On the phone you said you have something to ask her Sohwa?" Mr Tenma said looking concerned.

Sohwa walked next to Yeonhwa and nervously said "Unnie I have kidney failure I know this is sudden but would you give me a kidney please so I don't die!". Yeonhwa looked shocked and let go of Dahye's face letting the ice drop to the floor. Dahye knew about Sohwa's condition, she stared at Yeonhwa wondering what she was thinking (does she care about Sohwa, are we just dolls to her or does she care about us at all) Dahye pondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The angels gift to Sohwa

" Yeonhwa I was scared to ask you for a kidney since I don't know if you care about me but I'm scared". "I have to do dialysis 3 times a week to clean my blood, I'm sat down for four hours which is so boring and depressing". Sohwa was close to breaking into tears as she said this.

"Its only been 2 weeks since I've been doing dialysis but I don't want to live like this anymore" Sohwa said wondering what she would do if Yeonhwa said no.

"Sohwa" Yeonhwa said looking angry and confused, Dahye looked up at Yeaonhwa and thought (she looks like she's out of her mind again). "You should have told me sooner!" Yeonhwa shouted. "I'll give you a kidney I won't let you die like she did of course I care about you" Yeonhwa said with a sad look on her face.

"Yeonhwa unnie thank you" Sohwa said bowing she didn't feel comfortable hugging her sister yet but she was beginning to build some trust with Yeonhwa.

"What blood type are you Sohwa?" Mr Tenma asked.

"I'm blood type O+" Sohwa said. "The doctor said Yeonhwa is blood type AB- so she can't give you a kidney I'm sorry" Mr Tenma said.

Sohwa looked shocked as Yeonhwa started to cry "It's OK unnie I wasn't expecting you to say yes but I'm happy your care about me enough to have offered me a kidney" Sohwa said holding her sisters hand.

"I've been depressed for so long and now I can't even help you when you need me, my therapist says I assaulted you as a cry for help but being depressed is no excuse I'm sorry Sohwa". Yeonhwa said.

Sohwa hugged her sister ( Yeonhwa has made a lot of progress I think her depression and overactive hormones made her assault her sister but maybe she can get her emotions under control and get a earlier release) Mr Tenma thought.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out" Ayeon said trying to comfort a crying Yeonhwa while Yoonseo and Minhye nodded their heads in agreement.

Dahye was disgusted with how everyone was treating Yeonwha like she wasn't a dangerous creep.

"My doctor said If I get a kidney transplant it should last for around 12 to 20 years and the sooner I get it the longer I'll live" Sohwa said.

"The doctor said it's possible I could live for around 5-10 years on dialysis and if I stop I would survive for 10 days so I have time don't worry".

"Unnie I was wondering who is this girl who looks like Ayeon in this picture with you" Sohwa said passing Yeonhwa the picture.

"That's my cousin" Yeonwha said sadly. "I've never seen her before does she live abroad?" Sohwa asked.

"No her name was Hyun-ah she died protecting me, a man tried to stab me but she shielded me with her body". "If I hadn't asked to go to the park if I stayed inside she wouldn't have died". Yeonhwa said .

The girls looked shocked (is that why she tied up Sohwa and wanted to keep her in the house?) Dahye wondered.

"I see you've been suffering unnie you can tell me anything you know" . "Mr Tenma how much longer is Yeonhwa going to be locked up for" Sohwa asked.

"Yeonhwa wasn't punished for a felony since your her sister so her punishment was just 6 months so she's just got another few months but she may get a early release on good behaviour and since her therapy has gone well." Mr Tenma said.

"That's great unnie" Sohwa told Yeonhwa.

"I promise I'll get better Sohwa I'll understand if you don't want to see me again" Yeonhwa said.

"As long as you promise not to tie me up anymore I'll forgive you in time" Sohwa said.

"Its a deal" Yeonwha said smiling at her sister.

The girls walked to Yeonhwa's room to check out how she was living at the centre.

"Dahye I was wondering where did you get that picture of yeonhwa that you put on your punching bag?"

"she's a model so I got it from a magazine" Dahye said.

"Yeah I've been doing some modelling so I can save up some money for college" Yeonhwa said surprising everyone". "I've been studying hard since I came her my friend has been helping me".

"That's great unnie maybe we can study together" Sohwa said. "Sure" Yeonwha said.

Dahye told her sister she needed the toilet so she walked to the bathroom with Yoonseo following her.

Just before Dahye could sit on the toilet Yoonseo stood next to her.

"What do you want bowl-haircut bitch!" Dahye sneered.

"After the first time you strangled me Dahye I set up a camera in Yeonhwa's secret place to film you but when your sister was so nice I decided not to release the video's". "Now you're in my way your sister loves me more then you!" Yoonseo shouted showing Dahye the videos on her phone.

"Your delusional my sister was only nice to you because you're so pathetic" Dahye sneered.

"I put those video's on the internet you will soon be locked up with my cute Yeonhwa" Yoonseo laughed.

"what noo! I only strangled you since you were with that albino bitch tying me up" Dahye said whimpering. "I'm going to tell my sister all about you how you are sending me to jail" Dahye said trying to figure out what to do.

"I have multiple video's of you being sexually assaulted by Yeonhwa, I'll put these video's on the internet if you tell your sister anything bad about me" Yoonseo said

Dahye looked stunned "you crazy bitch your just like that albino I was right about you" Dahye said with her head down.

"If you never attacked me I wouldn't have been able to send you to prison, now Yeonhwa can give you more affection you're so lucky I wish Yeonhwa never left me for you". Yoonseo said laughing like a mad man.

1 week later

Dahye was locked up with Yeonhwa sharing the same room and was having lunch with yeonhwa.

Dahye's mother sat down at a table with Dahye and asked "why did you strangle that girl?"

"I'm sorry mommy" Dahye said crying. Yeonhwa smirked and said ""Your daughter calls me mommy too" Yeonhwa joked with a big smile.

"Get out of here before I make you a real angel" Dahyes' mom said raising her fist in anger.

"Feed ME I have no money" Yeonwha said in a cute voice while hugging Dahye who sighed and took some money out of her wallet. Sohwa walked in and greeted her sister "I hope your being nice to Dahye" Sohwa said.

Yeonhwa started to stroke Dahye's thigh making Dahye drop her wallet. Yeonhwa said with a smile "we are getting along so well it's all fine, Dahye and I are going to go to the same college".

The END

Sorry I decided to finish the story here I don't have the time to continue so the story is fairly rushed but I had some fun writing this.

I didn't realise how hard it would be to write a fanfic makes me appreciate other fanfic authors who have better stories then mine.

I hope we get a sequel but I won't hold my breath for it.


End file.
